Eyes On Us
by ashleyashley
Summary: This year will be the 97th time when all eyes on Panem will be sticked to the television. All tributes tries their best to make an impression. Gamemakers will trap and try to kill them with no hesitation. SYOT OPEN! PM me your tributes. Tribute form & list are on my profile!
1. REVISION OF CHAPTER ONE!

Hello wonderful readers! I'm Ashley, and this is my first fic so please be nice. This is the prologue, the SYOT form is in the bottom of this chapter. PM me to submit a tribute. Don't submit the tribute at the review though.

* * *

The door opens. A tall, feisty looking woman walks in, then slams the door shut. All eyes in the room are on her. She is the lady they feared. Her name is Lyra Hamsphere, the head gamemaker.

"All right, I don't have much time. This is decided, and President Elphinstone has agreed. The 97th Annual Hunger Games will be held in a meadow." She stated. This is her 5th time being a head gamemaker, and each game she held is remarkable. Everyone in Capitol loves her. Well, except for her employees. They call her the wicked witch.

Somebody rises a hand and said, "What about the tribute?"

Lyra rises her voice as she said, "Well of course the tribute are 12-18 years old. What do you think this is? The Quarter Quell?! As usual we will reap one boy and one girl from each district. Get it now?"

Everyone was quiet.

"This meadow will be slightly like the second Quarter Quell, but we will make more water sources because I hate tributes who died from dehydration." She continues. A few people nodded, agreeing to her. There was some people that disagrees, but they remain quiet.

She talks once again, "I want report from all of you by Monday. The flowers, the traps, the animals, everything. I expect the best from every single one of you. Because if you don't give me the best, don't ever think of seeing this room again in your life." Everybody gulped.

It is her guilty pleasure to scare everybody off, so by that, she smirked in satisfaction as she turns her heels and leave the room.

* * *

Okay everybody! I know its short but its just the beginning. I promise once the reaping started the chapter will be long.

This is a SYOT. PM me your tributes please, because I will not use yours if you leave it on the reviews. This is the form :

Full Name :

Age :

Gender :

District (choose 2!) :

Hair description (color & style) :

Eye color :

Appearance :

Family :

Friends :

History (details please!) :

Personality (details please!) :

Strengths (not weapon) :

Weaknesses (not weapon) :

Strengths (in weapon) :

Weaknesses (in weapon) :

Reaping (outfit, reaped/volunteered) :

Chariot outfit :

Interview (angle, outfit, audience reactions (loved, normal, hated)) :

Training (what they do & score) :

Allies (career/non-career/no allies) :

Bloodbath (survive/not (I will pick if I don't get enough death), what they are looking for, what they get) :

Preferred death :

Strategy :

Romances (who & a little of their story please. The romance can be with a fellow tribute) :

Notes :

Thank you so much for your participation! I will keep you posted about the tributes on my profile, and if I already have enough tribute I will start writing the stories!

I will try my best to update every week, but this year my schedule will be hectic so no promises. Leave a review!


	2. District One Reaping

District One Reaping

**Anastasia 'Tasia' Reeves' POV**

I woke up with a scream. Another nightmare. I feel sweat covering my face, and I am panting heavily. It's been ten years, but the image just cant get out of my head. The scene keeps on playing. The memory has been haunting me for years, and I'm getting tired.

Suddenly, my door opened revealing a man in his early 20s looking worried. He has a concerned look on his face as he walk towards me, and he sat at the corner of my bed. I got up slowly, resting my back to the pillow that I stood moments ago. I exhaled slowly as I look the man in the eye.

I smiled weakly, and he smiled back.

"Another nightmare?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer.

I nodded slowly. I looked down, pushing back the hair that was covering my face.

That tragedy that happened five years ago changes me completely. I am no longer the nice, sweet, loving Tasia. Instead, I turned into this cold and bitchy Tasia. I can't help it. If I can, I wouldn't turn out this way. The only person who still got to see the old Tasia is the man sitting in front of me, the man I knew and trusted all my life, my brother, Ryan.

The tragedy that happened years ago took both of my parents. I saw it with my own two eyes. A man, covered in black, stabbed my parents in the heart. I hid in the closet, trying to be as silent as possible. But now, I wish I had the nerve to go out of the closet and fought the man. Maybe things will turn out differently.

Since then, I started training for the academy. I imagine the dummy being Rascall Hartes, the man convicted of the crime. I imagine throwing knives at him, cutting him with a sword, or stabbing him with a spear. Even though he has been executed, that has never been enough. His death doesn't trade with my parents' life. It doesn't bring them back.

I am the only witness on my parents' murder. My brother was out, playing with some of his friends. I was terrified, I had nobody to hold onto.

My brother smiled again, "I know its hard, Tasia. Just keep holding on, okay? For me."

I smiled back, nodding with a little more energy than before. My brown eyes looks directly into his blue eyes. I look exactly like my mom. Brown hair, green eyes, thin lips. My brother looks exactly like my dad. Blonde hair, blue eyes, thin lips. We don't need to look at pictures or albums to remember their faces. We just need to look at each other's faces.

And suddenly it hit me. _Claire_. My brother's fiancé.

When he came home that night to tell me the news, I was ecstatic. I've never been happier for my brother. He has found his muse, his other half, the woman who he loves more than his own life. Well, aside from me, obviously. But seriously, I was so happy.

But then I realized he is going to leave me. He is going to move out of the house, I am going to be living here alone. I can't cope with loneliness. I haven't told my brother about this, but I am planning on volunteering this year. I don't know, at first its for the fame and fortune. But the longer I think, the more I realize that I'm better of dead. With my brother leaving home, there will be no more people to turn to, or to cry to every single time I come home. I haven't decided yet, but I still considered winning.

Don't get me wrong, I adore Claire. She is such a lovely girl, but every time I look at her, all I could think about is my brother leaving. Me being alone and lonely. I already lose my parents, I don't want to lose my brother too.

I sighed, shaking off the thought out of my head. I'm still trying to figure out how to tell my brother about the idea of volunteering. And the reaping is in 3 hours.

I look into my brother's deep blue eyes. I'm still trying to collect my nerves. I opened my mouth, but no words came out. I look down in embarrassment. I think he noticed that I tried to say something, so he raised an eyebrow and said, "What's wrong, Tas?"

I shake my head, still not brave enough to tell him.

"Hey, I know you really well. There is something wrong. Tell me." He asked, a hint of pushing in his voice.

"I'm volunteering today." I blurted out. I realized what I just said, and I looked away quickly. _Oh kill me now,_ I thought.

An expression of seriously shocked covered his face, "What? Why?"

I feel tears starting to form in my eyes as I said, "Its just that, I've been training all my life and I feel that I'm ready to do this. I really hoped that I would win, but with this things going on, I just hope to die. I _want_ to die. I don't have anything left in this world."

He looks disgusted. "How can you say that Anastasia? What am I? A rock?"

Tears are rolling from my eyes and down to my cheek. He rarely called me Anastasia. He only calls me that when he is extremely mad at me. I know this would happen. I know he wouldn't understand.

"Its just that, you know I can't cope with loneliness. With you moving in with Claire whose house in one hour away I just can't deal with it. Its too much. I already feel so lonely living with only the two of us. How am I suppose to feel, living alone in this house?"

"You can't just give up, Tas! What do you expect me to do anyway, break up with Claire? You know how much I love her! Don't be so unfair."

"No! I love Claire, okay? She's good for you. But I just can't live here alone. Who's going to comfort me if I wake up at midnight because of a nightmare? Who's going to be there to comfort me if another person snaps at me? I can't just drive to your new house anytime."

"You know Tas, I've always believed you are brave and strong. I was dead wrong was I?"

I gasped in shock, "What's that supposed to mean? You think that I survive in this cruel world for 18 years without being brave? Without being strong? How can I survive the tragedy that _I witness_ with my _own_ two eyes without being strong?"

"But you're not being strong or brave right now! Giving up just like that?" He laughed humorlessly. "You know, if Mom and Dad are here right now, they wouldn't be proud to call you their daughter!" he snaps.

I was shocked. How dare he said that. I just stood there, with anger boiling inside and out my body, glaring at my brother. He has gone out of line.

Suddenly, another shock expression covered his face. Maybe he realized he just said something very wrong.

"Tas, I-"

"Out!"

"Please Tas just here me out!"

"GO! I don't want to see your freaking face!"

"Tas please, just give me another 5 minute of your time."

I stayed silent and crossed my arms, letting him talk.

"I know its hard for you, but its hard for me too. I love Claire, dearly and sincerely, but I could never love her as much as I love you. You are my little sister, I will do anything and absolutely anything to protect you. I've loved you ever since you were born, and I promised myself I would be the best brother for you. Please Tas, don't give up."

I sighed, giving up. I nodded slowly.

He hugged me tightly, and I hugged him back.

"But I'm still volunteering. Not going to throw away all those sweat and hard-work for nothing." I said, still not letting him go.

He nodded, "That's okay. I know you could win. Just don't die okay?"

I laughed, "Okay."

* * *

**Trenton Avery Diamond's POV**

I sprayed water across my face to chill me down. Today is the reaping, and I'm doing a last minute training. I sat on a stool near the dagger station, my specialty. I smirked as I look around the gym. There are so many people struggling. Struggling to shoot a bow straight, to throw a knife straight, or to throw spears properly. _I got this on the bag_, I thought.

I stand up, walking towards the sword station. I shooed a few kids away who is trying to use a sword properly. They stood behind me, watching me closely as I pick up my favorite sword, the long and sharp, and thin one. I waited as dummies started to appear, and I start to attack them powerfully. I just imagined them to be a tribute, and in no time, the dummies starts to back away, signaling that I've won the fight. I smirked in satisfaction. The satisfaction grew as the kids behind me shows some fear in their eyes.

Suddenly, a voice echoes through the room, "Trent!"

I raised both eyebrows in response. A group of five is seen walking towards me. My friends. I'm not exactly really close to them, but they keep me company so I go on with it.

Chris, the tallest of them, asked me, "How's training Trent?"

"Great," I replied simply.

"Are you really volunteering?"

"Yup."

"What if you die?"

I swear, this guys annoys the living out of me. "Can I ask you something? Can you search for any guy in this country who can top my body, skill and charms?"

They nodded, "You're right."

"Well of course I am."

I walk to the lockers with the guys beside me. I opened my locker and took a soap and a shampoo. The guys waited outside the training center. I showered quickly and got dressed. While I head to the exit, I winked to a few girls who was passing through. And they swoon shamelessly. I laughed silently. I love to make girls think that I'm interested in them. But really, I'm not. I just love playing around.

After that conversation I had with my friends I grabbed my things and went up to my dormitory. Yes, I live in my training facility. I have been living here for 7 years, since the day I turned 10. Many of my friends do this, but not all of them. Only the most dedicated and determined one.

I only come home four times a year, when every season ends. I stayed at home for three weeks, and then I go back to the facility. And because today is reaping day, I got a day off. I'm only 17, but everybody already expects me to volunteer. Mostly because I'm ready, but there are also nobody who's 18 seems ready. And my districts don't want any embarrassment. So I thought what the heck? This could be as easy as 1 2 3.

As soon as I reach my dorm I of course, unlock the door and get in. once I'm inside I started pushing my things to my suitcase and leaves a simple shirt and jeans as my outfit to my house. at first, I struggled to zip my suitcase because of how unorganized it was. But after I sat on it, I could finally zip it.

I pulled my suitcase to the lobby of the training center where my friends are already waiting. I gave them a little nod, signaling them to start walking. The training center is fifteen minutes away from the district, so we walk. We passed by a couple of guys who are also going home, and I gave them all nods or a simple smile. I know their names, but I really don't _know _them.

That's the thing about me. Sure, I have lots of friends, like tons. But none of them grew really close to me, like my soul mate or at least best friend. They are just, you know, friends. Friends who talks to me about common things, nothing personal. Friends who keeps me company. Other than that, they're the guys who I share my jokes with. Yes, I think that's it. We laugh together.

The walk home was quiet, but it was not awkward. Everybody needed time to themselves, and we all understand that. So as we walk, we think. We think about anything really.

Fifteen minutes later –no more no less- we arrive at the center of District One, the elite area. My parents are very wealthy, they know a lot of people from the Capitol. They love to brag about me, and about how I am destined to win the game. A few Capitolites visited my home and they promises to sponsor me is I ever got into the games. I was a little relieved. At least somebody would send me something.

And then it hit me, of course somebody would send me something. I will be the heart of the career, right? People would line up to sponsor me, cause they know that I will win.

As soon as I reach the huge gate of my house, I ring the bell. My parents didn't trust me enough to give me the key. They say I'm irresponsible. Well I cant say they're wrong.

Not long after, a sound was heard from the speaker attached to the gate. "Who's there?"

I responded simply, "It's Trenton, Dad."

The gate opens automatically and I walk inside. I approach the already open door and head inside. I first caught a glimpse of a huge L-shaped cream sofa with a lot of cushion. That is the most expensive sofa in District One, and my parents bought it on one of their light shopping. I chuckled at the memory of Chris choking when he saw the sofa.

In front of the sofa there's a huge LCD flat screen which is more often used my mother to watch gossip. I turn right to see the dining room. The table was filled with food. This was my family's habit, prepare a lot of food, eat so little, waste so much. I was wondering where my family was when suddenly there was a sound of an open door from my back. I turn around and see my mother, the picture-perfect woman with light brown hair and cream skin, walking towards me with a huge smile on her face.

"Trenton Darling! How are you Sweetie? I've missed you!" She ruffled my hair.

I was a little annoyed by her action, but didn't show any emotion. I know she missed me, and I miss her too. But sometimes she still sees me as a little kid which is annoying.

"Hey Mom. I'm great! How about you? How are things here?" I try to sound as friendly as possible. Trust me, rambling is not my thing.

Her face lights up, "Oh its marvelous! Many of my friends are anxious to see you on the games this year. And have you heard? We outbid a Capitolite on an antique Chandelier! You have to see the look on her face when I, a district one citizen, outbid her, a Capitolite. Capitolite, Trent! Can you imagine?"

_Honestly Mom, I don't care. _"Wow that's amazing Mom!"

"I know right?" She replied proudly. "Why don't we sit at the breakfast table, Trent? I'm hungry."

"Sure," I replied, tired with all her excitement. I swear, if today isn't my first day back here, and today is not the day when I would be volunteering, I would snap at my mother's rambling. It is seriously annoying.

I took a sit in front of her and grabbed a toast. I search the table for the jam, only to see it beside my mother. Unable to reach it, I ask for my mother to pass it to me. She gladly and with big smile on her face passes it.

Lucky for me, my father soon arrives at the dining table, "Trent! How're you doing young man?"

I stood and he hugged me, like a guy would hug his friend. "I'm good Dad!"

"Are you ready to volunteer today?"

I smirked, "Never been this ready in my whole life."

He smiled proudly, "That's my boy!"

He approached the table and sat at the only chair left. My father was an African before he moved to Panem permanently. I inherited his skin. And I look so cool in it. Made me look more manly.

As I ate I often look up to see my parents. They loved me, and they spoiled me. I didn't spend much time with them, but I really love them. I only act like a nice boy around them. I don't like being the nicest guy around, I prefer challenge. And bonus for me, girls love challenge.

* * *

**Third Person's POV**

Exactly two hours later, Tasia and Trenton arrived at the square where the reaping will be held. Both ready, anxious, and vicious. They are the reason the kids on District One aren't afraid of being reaped. It's because each year the training center picked two eligible tribute. So they won't have to worry being thrown into the games unready, because there are already two people, with over confidence, ready to volunteer to kill.

After registering, Tasia went to the 18 years-old section with her friends, Lola and Gianna. They both knew Tasia's plan and they both supported her. The three girls knew each other from birth, and they knew each other more that they knew themselves. They are soul mates. Lola and Gianna were there when Tasia's parents were assassinated. Aside from her brother, Lola and Gianna were the two people who knew her best.

The girls were laughing as they went past the group of boys who whistled at them.

The group of boys -on the other hand- are not soul mates at all. Yes, they share their opinion about girls or cars but they never had a heart-to-heart conversation. The boys were surrounding Trenton who are preparing himself to volunteer. Some of them were saying goodbye, or until we meet again. They are all so confident that Trenton got this on the bag. None of them was afraid to lose their gang leader, because they knew he would returned.

The reaping soon started. The escort, Lycia, moves towards the microphone. This year, she was wearing a yellow wig with her usual orange skin. She never changer her skin, just her wig. She also wear a tacky but really expensive dress that's color hurt everybody's eyes. Its just, shiny.

She taps the mic and the sound went roaring in the arena. She greeted District One with the brightest smile. She showed them the same film shown for 97 years. After the film finish, Lycia smiled once again.

"Now, it's time to find out who is the lucky you man and woman who will be competing in the games. Ladies first." She walks towards the left bowl and lets her hand into the giant bowl and mixed it lightly before pulling out a sealed card. She returned to the microphone and opened the card. "Al-"

"I VOLUNTEER!" A shout was heard from the back

"Marvelous! A volunteer!" She said. "Come here darling, now tell me, what's your name?"

"Anastasia Reeves. Eighteen." She said feistily.

"Great! And for the boys." She walks towards the right bowl, but before she take a card, there was a shout.

"I VOLUNTEER!"

Lycia smiled excitedly, like Trenton's mother do.

"What's your name handsome boy?" She asked.

"Trenton Diamond, and remember me, cause I'll be back."

* * *

**A/N : **heeelllloooo! sorry for the long update.

1) I still NEED a few more tributes, so please submit. A bloodbath one would be very much appreciated.

2) What do you think of the tributes?

3) I will try to update as often as i can. but no promises :)

REVIEW AND FAVORITE PLEASE! :)


End file.
